lego_dimensions_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ian678/My custom character interaction lines
Here are some playable character interactions quotes I came up with or either liked from my favourite films or tv shows. The Avengers (1960s) *''"Catwoman why are... Oh sorry Maam, I thought you were an old enemy of mine" ''- Batman's line when seeing Emma Peel. * "Steed!" ''- Emma Peel's line when seeing John Steed *"Cybernaut?" ''- Emma Peel's line when seeing Cyberman. * "Mrs. Peel, we're needed". ''-John Steed's line when see''ing Emma Peel *"Tara!!!". ''- John Ste''ed's line when seeing Tara King * "Mrs. Gale!" - ''John Steed's line when seeing [[Cathy Gale|''Cathy Gale]]'' '' *''"Oh Steed!" ''- Tara King's line when seeing John Steed *How are you, Steed? - Cathy Gale's line when seeing John Steed * "Purdey?" ''- John Steed and Mike Gambit's line to Purdey *''John Steed and Emma Peel" how wonderful to meet you again" - Batman (Adam West) line when seeing John Steed or Emma Peel The X Files *''"Ghostbusters? there's no such things as ghosts" ''- Dana Scully's line when seeing a Ghostbusters member. . * "We've seen alot of weird things but this is the most ridiculous". ''- Dana Scully when seeing Un''ikitty *''"This must be a joke surely" ''- Dana Scully when seeing the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man and Slimer. *"Santa Claus?" - Dana Scully's line when seeing Santa *''"Oh no not you again!. Your story was the worst investigation we ever solved". ''- Dana Scully's line when seeing Homer Simpson. *''"An Alien? nonsense you're Human" ''- Dana Scully's line when seeing Superman and Supergirl. *''"How can you be 2 different people at the same time?"'' - Dana Scully's line when seeing The Doctor, The Master and Ethan Hunt. *''"This isn't my life anymore, Mulder. I'm done chasing monsters in the dark". ''- Dana Scully's line when seeing Fox Mulder. *''"Since you're an Alien did you ever know my Sister Samantha?" ''- Fox Mulder's line when seeing the Doctor. *"The Truth is out there Scully. I know it" - Fox Mulder's line when seeing Dana Scully Charlie's Angels *''"It's been years but I still remember the night they saved Christmas".'' - Kelly's line when seeing Santa . *''"Each one of you is unique Doctor"'' - Kelly's line when seeing the Doctor. * "I think you need special joints" - Kelly's line when seeing Iron Man , Cyberman , a Cybernaut or Cyborg. * "I'm into questions" - Kelly's line when seeing the Riddler. *''"Navigating submarines. I never could get the knack"'' - Kelly's line when seeing Napoleon Solo , Illya Kuryakin , Ethan Hunt or James Bond (007) . *"Do you ever get serious?" - Kelly's line when seeing Batman . *"You two and Charlie, you're the only real family I have". - Kelly's line when seeing Jill Munroe & Sabrina Duncan *"''I won't let him make me run scared'. - Kelly's line when seeing Slimer *"If we're gonna stand around quoting Shakespeare, it's gonna be a very tedious day". - Kelly's line when seeing Bill and Ted. *''"Wow Jill great dis... oh!!! it's you Supergirl sorry"'' - Kelly's line when seeing Supergirl. * "Right on schedule, stewardess Duncan". - Jill's line when seeing Sabrina Duncan. * "Ooh!!!, faster than Roy Rogers!" - Jill's line when seeing Sonic the Hedgehog . *''"Our limping friend".'' - Jill's line when seeing Kelly Garrett * "You have way of being suddenly very direct..." ''- Jill's line when seeing Ethan Hunt . * "What about your present? Were there serious problems?" - Jill's line when seeing Santa . * "''You know, my goosebumps are so big I can't tell which ones are the real me". - Jill's line when entering any mech or seeing a big character. * "I find that hard to believe, everywhere you go, you're constantly surrounded by women" - Jill's line when seeing either Templeton (Faceman) Peck or James Bond (007) . * "Kris, I love you, you're my sister, please back off" - Jill's line when seeing her Sister Kris Munroe * "Now, what's your name?" ''- Sabrina's line when seeing the Doctor. * "''Sure, squash me like a pancake" - Sabrina's line when entering any Mech or seeing a giant character. * "If I have to hear one more magic joke... " - Sabrina's line when seeing a magic character. * "Somebody bailed out of here in a hurry". - Sabrina's line when seeing Rex Fury Christmas Chaos *"I hope you're not a Robot Santa" - The Twelfth Doctor's line to Santa * "Rudolph with your nose so bright won't you guide my Sleigh Tonight?" - When riding Rudolph * "I'm putting you on the Naughty List" - When in combat and seeing Bart Simpson. *"Save some of those Doughnuts for me Homer". - Santa's when seeing Homer Simpson. * "Hello dear" - Santa's line when seeing Mrs Santa *"Yeti Good to see you" - Santa's when seeing Yeti *''"It's a Yeti!!" '''- '''The Second Doctor's line when seeing Yeti . *"Hey Santa, do you need my help?" ''- Yeti's line when seeing Santa . *"Cousin Bigfoot???" - Yeti's line when seeing Chewbacca *''"It's been years but I still remember the night they saved Christmas".'' - Kelly's line when seeing Santa . Doctor Who (The Master) *''"Doctor, my congratulations, you're just in time for the end!"'' - The Master (Geoffrey Beevers) line when seeing the Doctor *"Killing you once was never enough for me, Doctor. How...how gratifying to do it three times over. - The Master (Anthony Ainley)'s line when seeing The Doctor *"I have wasted all my lives because of YOU, Doctor! Now I'll be rid of you". - The Master (Eric Roberts) line when seeing The Doctor. *''"If The Doctor Can be young and Strong than so can I"'' - The Master (Derek Jacobi) 's line when seeing The Doctor. *''"Now it ends, Doctor! NOW, IT ENDS!"'' - The Master (John Simm) 's line when seeing The Doctor. The Man From Uncle *''"Napoleon Solo , U.N.C.L.E. 's finest"'' - James Bond (George Lazenby) 's line when seeing Napoleon Solo. *''"Open Chanel D"'' - Napoleon Solo's line when hacking terminals. *''"Well I'm afraid gentlemen, in my position and at my time of life, that's much too long to wait". '-'' Alexander Waverly when seeing Mother Captain Scarlet *''"If we get out of this, I'll buy you all the coconuts you can eat!" '' - Scarlet's line when seeing Homer Simpson *''"What's the verdict Doctor?"'' - Captain Scarlet's line when seeing The Doctor or Doc Brown *''"Well your first big Assignment I wish you luck"'' - Captain Scarlet's line when seeing Batman and Batman (Adam West) *''"Ok Captain you don't stand a chance"'' - Captain Blue's line when seeing Captain Black & Captain Indigo *''"It's great to have you back on duty Captain Scarlet" '' ''- Captain Blue's line when seeing Captain Scarlet *"Come and get me Earth Man!!!"'' - Captain Indigo's boss fight line. Primeval *''"Who are you and how on Earth did you get in here?. This a top secret Government Facility!!!" - Lester when seen meeting Batman, Wyldstyle and Gandalf and suspecting them of being Intruders or possibly working for Helen. *"Even your power is no match for me and the Anomalies".'' - Helen Cutter's line when seeing Cosmic Boy . *''"Together we will conquer all of Time and use the power of the Anomalies to destroy all of Humanity"'' - Helen Cutter's line when seeing Missy and The Master. *''Ah ha!!! you're responsible for the Anomalies surely". '' - Helen Cutter's line when seeing The Doctor, Doc Brown, Marty McFly and Bill and Ted. *''"Well well well you again!!!". '' -Helen Cutter's line when seeing Abby Temple , Connor Temple and Jenny Miller *"Hey Jenny what has Lester tasked us with this time?" - Abby's line when seeing Jenny Miller *''"Connor" thank goodness you're here". '' - Abby's line when seeing Connor Temple . *''"We could use you to monitor the creatures in the ARC".'' - Abby's line when seeing Owen Grady and ACU. *''" Helen Cutter who else could be responsible for this mess?"'' - Abby's line when seeing Helen Cutter. *''"Time can be rewritten Jenny. I know about you being Claudia Brown"'' - The 12th Doctor's line when seeing Jenny Miller. - Connor's line when seeing Abby Temple *''"Abby are you ready for this?"'' *''"Abby nice to see you again. How's [[Rex|''Rex]]'' ?"'' - Jenny's line when seeing Abby Temple *''"Got anything useful Connor?"'' -Jenny's line when seeing Connor Temple *"You're a Doctor of what exactly?" - Jenny's line when seeing the Doctor or Doc Brown *''"You will pay for killing Nick Helen!!!"'' - Jenny's line when seeing Helen Cutter *''"You remind me of an old friend of mine"'' - Connor's line when seeing Owen Grady *''"Typical it's always Helen's fault"'' - Connor's line when seeing Helen Cutter Category:Blog posts